


Summer Heat

by daedalusdavinci



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, if that sounds like ur shit this is the fic for u, lazy day, thats it thats all it is, this is jsut me writing abt lazy idle affection and fluff bc i was tired and cldnt fall asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalusdavinci/pseuds/daedalusdavinci
Summary: It was one of those summer days when it was just so hot that it was hard to work up the motivation to do anything. Far too much work for Nico to bother with. He was completely comfortable and content doing nothing, thank you very much. A wild pack of hellhounds couldn't make him budge.The Hades cabin stays cold while the rest of Camp Half-Blood heats up, and half-bloods take refuge inside.





	Summer Heat

It was one of those summer days when it was just so hot that it was hard to work up the motivation to do anything. Far too much work for Nico to bother with. He was completely comfortable and content doing nothing, thank you very much. A wild pack of hellhounds couldn't make him budge.

The Hades cabin was easily one of the coldest cabins and it'd become something of a hangout spot during the summer. Which seemed unusual, considering that the Hades cabin wouldn't usually be such a desirable place to be, with its gloom and doom aura. But a few beds over, Nico could hear Reyna chatting quietly with Piper, and if he cared to look, he was sure he'd be able to see Annabeth passed out on one of the beds across the room. (She needed more sleep, honestly.) Jason was there too, of course, stretched out on the very same bed Nico was on.

With the refreshing cool of the Hades cabin and the comfort of Jason's warmth pressed against him, Nico could see how Annabeth had managed to fall asleep. He could hardly be bothered to keep his eyes open. He managed it, just barely, by keeping his hands busy and lazily running his fingers through Jason's hair. His attempts at braiding the short strands weren't working so far, but he'd manage it eventually. He was determined.

If Jason minded Nico playing with his hair, he certainly didn't show it. He looked content, his eyes closed and his arms loosely wrapped around Nico. The fingers of one hand traced light circles into Nico's shoulder blade and Nico suspected he wasn't even fully aware he was doing it. It told Nico that Jason was still at least somewhat awake, though.

He wouldn't blame Jason if he did eventually fall asleep. The lazy atmosphere, the comfy bed, and the soft, affectionate gestures made sleep seem easily reached. Nico had been something of an insomniac for years now, but even to him, it seemed tempting. It'd be so easy to just press his face into Jason's chest and fall asleep on him. Jason would be warm and comforting, keeping the nightmares at bay. Nico might even actually get a decent amount of sleep. But then he'd be trapping Jason in place, so he wouldn't do it.

The whole braiding Jason's hair thing still wasn't working. His fingers were too big and clumsy. The strands were too small and short. Not to mention, the hairs just wouldn't comply with the same ease that Bianca or Reyna's hair always had. They popped right back into place and untangled themselves instead. It was frustrating. Nico let out a quiet huff, dropping his hands on Jason's chest and glaring at the little, blonde hairs he'd been trying to braid together.

One of Jason's eyes cracked open then, feeling Nico's hands hit his chest, and took in Nico's expression drowsily. He looked so sleepy and out of it, Nico's glare melted right off. He couldn't be mad at that face. It had a sort of innocent adorableness to it, too tired to process anything yet, that melted his cold heart. Besides, Jason hadn't really done anything and Nico didn't want him to think he was actually mad at him. Thankfully, he seemed to have ditched the glare before Jason was able to register it.

Jason's hand slid smoothly over Nico's back, rubbing gently as he looked at him through heavy eyelids. A faint smile curved his lips, fondness giving warmth to his eyes. He could be so sickeningly sweet sometimes, giving Nico the most loving and caring looks he'd ever seen. Jason only grunted softly when Nico shifted on top of him, not complaining for a second when Nico moved up to brace his elbows on either side of Jason's head. His smile even brightened, growing ever wider when Nico kissed his cheek. His expression showed nothing but delight and fondness when he looked at Nico and it seemed almost unreal.

Gently, Nico ran his fingers through Jason's hair while he looked down at him. There was a soft fondness in Nico's expression that he reserved for very few people- a large percentage of which happened to be in that room. He wasn't quite smiling, but he was happy. Jason made him happy. The bright smile he received from the other made the corners of his mouth twitch, almost curving upward. When Jason's hand brushed against his cheek, he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He trusted Jason enough to express that kind of fondness and appreciation. Which, for him, was a bit of a big deal. But Jason had proved himself worthy of it.

Ugh, he was way too comfortable here, though. He was going to pass out on Jason. He ought to at the very least move so that he wasn't propped up over him, putting him at risk for a sleepy son of Hades falling on him. But he was so comfortable that even moving that much seemed intolerable. Nico sighed, pressing into Jason's hand for just a little longer. Then he forced himself to move. He didn't move very far- only to rest his head on Jason's chest again- but at least he moved. He'd call that a job well done.

Jason's fingers ran lazily through his hair, scratching gently over his scalp. The son of Jupiter was completely relaxed under him and Nico wouldn't have been surprised if Jason had closed his eyes again. At this rate, they were both going to pass out there.

Nico told him so, speaking up in a very quiet mumble, so as not to disturb anyone else, "I'm going to end up falling asleep on you if you keep doing that."

There was a faint chuckle from Jason at that. "I think I can live with that. I might fall asleep too, though." He kept his voice low, matching Nico's volume.

"We're both going to pass out and it'll be all your fault."

Another faint chuckle from Jason. He never stopped playing with his hair, and Nico took that to mean that he wanted a grumpy teen sleeping on him. Well, fine. But Jason couldn't complain later.

Falling asleep was far too easy like this. Jason was warm- a comfortable contrast to the cool of the cabin- and very comfortable to lay on. Not to mention Nico's fondness for the hair pets. They were so soothing, it was ridiculous. He was completely weak in the face of them. All he could do was let his eyes close and fight off some very embarrassing happy noises. He couldn't keep the sigh from slipping, though, the little noise speaking volumes of contentment. Yes, he could definitely fall asleep like this.

Jason shifted a little underneath him, earning the softest noise of protest before Nico found a kiss being pressed to his head. Then Jason moved back, leaving Nico to fight down the little bubble of self-consciousness and joy. By this point, he liked to think he'd adjusted to Jason's constant stream of love and affection. But every now and then, Jason did something sweet that he wasn't expecting and that butterfly feeling threatened to re-emerge. Though, he supposed it wasn't all bad. Just embarrassing, if Jason ever found out.

When the embarrassment left, Nico was nothing but happy, content, comfortable, and sleepy. It was a nice mix. He could just relax happily against Jason, trusting that his comfort wouldn't be upset. It was so rare that he felt this relaxed and happy. He didn't want the moment to end. But, all good things had to, and eventually his peace gave way to the slow darkness of sleep. He couldn't say when it was that he actually fell asleep, but at some point or another, he drifted off. He must have, because a great chunk of time later, he woke up.

Waking was slow and Nico took his sweet time with it, yawning and rubbing slowly at his eyes. Jason's slow and steady breathing told him he was still asleep. Jason's arms were still, laying loosely around Nico and still providing that sense of warm comfort. The idea of waking up, getting up, and leaving Jason's arms seemed like a terrible one. He was still so comfortable where he was, and of course, the last thing he wanted to do was wake Jason up. So he settled back down, nuzzling into Jason's chest and closing his eyes again. He didn't think he'd ever fallen back asleep so easily before.


End file.
